


Twice Bitten, Twice Horny

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Fingering, M/M, Needy Dean, Top!Benny, bottom!Dean, kinky blood drinking, patching up, thigh biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Benny drinks from the inside of Dean's thigh while he strokes Dean's cock... and bites him again for dessert.Kink Bingo Square: Denny
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031918
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	Twice Bitten, Twice Horny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coconutice22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/gifts).



> Well... I started this fic in 2018 (sorry about that perfackles, you might not remember but you were an enabler for this fic) and never finished it and randomly picked it back up like two days ago and finished it in about an hour. It fits my Kink Bingo square: Denny. 
> 
> this is also for those people in my Dean/Benny Discord Server who were excited about this like two years ago :) 
> 
> beta'd by Gii :)

* * *

Benny’s large hand pushes him slowly back down onto their bed and he breathes heavily. He’s been hard as a rock for a while now as they fooled around in the stairwell of the apartment block until one of their neighbours nearly caught them. Benny’s hand had been down his pants, massaging his cock slowly while the other caressed his ass. 

Now, the quiet lamplight of their bedroom illuminates Dean’s naked body and dances off Benny’s face. There’s a hungry glint in Benny’s eye and a smirk playing on his lips as he pushes Dean’s thighs apart. 

He doesn’t waste time and sucks down Dean’s cock, right to the root before pulling off. Dean moans loudly, bucking his hips up, only for them to be pressed back down onto the bed with easy sting hands. “Think you can keep it up?” Benny draws, nudging his erection with his nose, thumb swiping over his inner thigh. 

Dean can barely string a few words together so he just grunts a response. He knows what Benny wants and he’s getting impossibly harder just thinking about it. 

A lick to his thigh and then Benny’s teeth begin to make sharp indentations on the skin. Dean gasps. It hurts, but it’s good... so good. His cock bounces widely, hitting his stomach and leaking precome.

Benny moves away and Dean whines louder than he expected in the quiet room. “Lemme just...” Benny reaches over him into the top drawer. 

“I’ll be fine... please!” Dean begs. 

He knows Benny wants to use antiseptic to wipe the inside of his thigh before he bites so there’ll be less chance of infection, but he’s feeling impatient and maybe an infection will be worth it, knowing he had a mind blowing orgasm from his vampire boyfriend.

The wipe is cold, threatening his erection, but it holds hard and leaking. And, soon enough, Benny’s body is holding down his legs as his thighs are spread wide. 

“Relax your muscles,” Benny encourages. It’s easy enough for him to say, but Dean’s been training a little for this, secretly doing yoga when no one is around, perfecting the butterfly pose until he could stretch his pelvis wide and relaxed.

He shows Benny now as he relaxes, tipping his head back onto the soft pillows. “So good. Perfect, just...” Then there’s the tell tale feel of teeth against skin, sharp, ready. 

Dean whines and Benny bites down, breaking the skin and sending a wash of intense pain through Dean. He cries out a little and fists his hand in Benny’s hair. The shortness of it makes it hard but soon the pain begins to ease as Benny begins to drink. 

He looks, fascinated with his dancing dick and Benny’s head making slight bobs. Moans and licks come from Benny as he drinks but Dean’s erection stands proud.

Benny’s eyes meet his and there’s challenge hidden within the lust. It doesn’t usually take long for Dean’s erection to flag after he begins to drink, the depletion of blood in his system making it hard to maintain. Today, though, with Benny’s fingers curling around its base, Dean’s cock remains hard and Dean does his best to keep still. He knows it will only hurt more and ruin the moment if he moves too much and Benny misses his mark.

“Benny...” Dean gasps.

Benny pulls off momentarily, licking blood from his lips and swallowing quietly as Dean looks at him with lust-blown eyes. 

“Y’alright, Cher?” he asks, voice thick. 

Dean nods and shifts his hips so he’s closer to Benny. “Starting to... too much...” Dean says between breaths. Benny acknowledges and instead of wrapping precome slicked fingers around his cock, they poke at his rim before one enters him right up to the second knuckle. Dean whimpers as his arousal sky rockets and his cock fully hardens despite the throbbing in his thigh. 

The finger pumps in and out before another enters him and he groans as they curl up towards his prostate.

“Alright... alright,” Benny coos as Dean’s breath hitches, and his large hand comes to rest on his chest, effectively pinning him down in his aroused state.

Dean bucks up into Benny’s fingers, begging him silently to go deeper, but Benny keeps him still and presses kisses to his lips. There’s a slight hint of his own blood, coppery on Benny’s lips, but he enjoys them all the same as they redden with effort.

One particularly hard stroke against Dean’s prostate has Dean calling out, the yelp lost to Benny’s lips. He comes hard over his stomach, body tensing as the orgasm washes over him and the stimulation continues. 

Dean groans into Benny’s lips, trying to figure out if he wants more, or to stop here and finish the night under the sheets glued together with a movie on Netflix. 

“What do you want, Cher?” Benny asks, removing his fingers from Dean’s ass. 

“Your cock,” Dean whispers.

Benny grins, fangs dropping again as he positions himself between Dean’s thighs, careful of the one he already abused. Benny’s cock slides right in, thick and filling and then moving and dragging against his already sensitive insides. He knows he won’t come again, but he’ll sure let Benny come inside him. 

Dean can feel Benny’s hips thrust in rhythm to his own heartbeat. “Are you still hungry?” Dean wonders, wincing a little as Benny’s hairy thigh brushes against the bite mark inside his thigh. 

“You want me to bite you again?” Benny noses at the delicate skin of Dean’s neck, and Dean exposes his neck further. “Oh, I’m sure I have a little room for dessert.” 

Benny’s teeth sink into Dean’s neck, the rush of blood filling his mouth as his cock fills Dean. Benny’s back arches in order to keep up the motions while drinking from Dean, who’s moaning beneath him. Dean’s hands grab at his sides, begging for purchase until nails hit his skin and dig in. 

Dean feels as Benny engorges a little more inside him, an added bonus to Benny being a vampire, and then spills inside him. One particular hard swallow from Benny makes Dean’s eyes shutter and he’s sure he blacks out for a second or two. 

“C'mon, Dean,” Benny whispers and Dean opens his eyes again, feeling weak and fuzzy, but, above all, sated. Between their bodies, Dean feels the sticky residue of a second orgasm and smiles to himself. 

Benny removes himself from Dean and flops to one side as they both breathe heavily. Benny looks over to Dean, who’s looking a little pale from the blood loss. 

“You alright, Cher?” 

Dean doesn’t answer him verbally, just gives him a shaky nod. A few stray droplets of blood trickle down his neck from the wound. 

“Hey, talk to me.”

“I’m good, I’m good, just tired.” 

Benny rolls onto his side, bracing an arm over Dean, and laps up the last remaining drops of blood from Dean’s neck. His saliva will help with the healing process, but Benny will also dress the wounds to keep them dry and clean, and they’ll be nothing but faint scars by the end of the week. 

“Stay awake for me just a bit longer, alright,” Benny requests, reaching into his bedside draw and pulling out more antiseptic wipes, cream and large plasters. 

Dean groans. “Just leave ‘em.” 

“Nuh-uh.” Benny shakes his head, turning Dean’s to the side and wiping over the wound. Dean hisses and flinches, but Benny is practiced enough that he can work with it. He spreads a thin layer of the antiseptic cream around the deeper marks before covering the whole thing with a gauzy bandaid. 

After, he moves down to Dean’s thigh, hooking it over his own as he kneels to make the access easier. He repeats the process and, this time, Dean seems more compliant, and Benny looks up to find him drifting. He pinches the inside of Dean’s other thigh and it wakes him up. 

“Just a little longer, please, Cher. I want you to have a drink before you sleep.” 

“I hate you.” Dean scowls, blinking rapidly. 

Benny grumbles his diagreement but makes quick work of patching up Dean’s thigh, pressing a kiss to the outside of the gauze when he’s done. The gatorade sits on the bedside table and Benny pulls an exhausted Dean up to a sitting position. 

“At least half, build your electrolytes back up.” The order goes down well and Dean passes the bottle back. It’s almost half, so Benny sets it aside and shuffles them under the sheets, spooning his body around Dean’s. 

With his stomach full of Dean’s blood and Dean’s ass full of his come, they drift off quickly, Dean sleeping hard the entire night. If these nights are good for anything, except their pleasure, it’s good for getting Dean to sleep more than three or four hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
